


Fresh Flowers

by AkiieLoo



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Anna, Alpha Hao, Alpha Ren, Alpha Ryuu, Alpha Yoh, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Beta Horohoro, Beta Jeanne, Beta Jun, Beta Lyserg, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Manta, Other, Retelling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiieLoo/pseuds/AkiieLoo
Summary: Born furyokuless, and an Omega, Oyamada Manta was useless. His father couldn't wait to get rid of him. The opportunity arises when the strongest Shaman Clan agrees to an arranged marriage. Following his new Fiancé across the world so he could fight to become the Shaman King, Manta must deal with touchy Alphas. Even the most dangerous Shaman is beginning to show interest in him. Great.
Relationships: Asakura Hao & Oyamade Manta, Asakura Hao & Oyamade Manta & Asakura Yoh, Asakura Hao/Oyamada Manta, Asakura Yoh & Kyouyama Anna & Oyamada Manta, Asakura Yoh & Oyamada Manta, Asakura Yoh/Oyamada Manta, Iron Maiden Jeanne/Tao Ren, Oyamada Manta & Kyouyama Anna, Oyamada Manta & Tao Ren, Oyamada Manta & Umemiya Ryunosuke, Oyamada Manta & Usui Horokeu, Oyamade Manta & Lyserg Diethel, Tao Ren/Usui Horokeu | "Trey Racer" Horohoro, Umemiya Ryunosuke/Original Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 16





	1. First Bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! welcome! i have been so excited for writing this! i've been looking forward to it!
> 
> i hope you all enjoy this! first of all, English is not my first language but i have worked really hard on it!
> 
> Manta is adorable! ahhh! i love him so much! this story takes place after Yoh's second fight. where he loses to Faust. everything will be the same, mostly, with my own twists on it.
> 
> i have made Manta taller! he is still the shortest of the group, reaching just underneath Yoh's shoulder!
> 
> enjoy!!!!!

Today was not a good day.

Oyamada Manta hated today. It marked the beginning of the end. His life was officially over. Manta could just stare at nothing in particular in distain. Why was this happening to him? What did he do to deserve this?

He had been a good child.

Manta had studied hard, achieved the best grades he could possible get – he was a straight A student! He always helped his Ma around the house, kept up with the cleaning and took over the cooking so his Ma didn’t have much to worry about. Manta had tried to be as useful as somebody of his breed could be.

The moment he presented, his father had completely devalued him. He was no longer in a position to take over the family, to become the next Oyamada head and Manta had tried to make for it in other ways.

He had seen the look in his father’s eyes. How cold and uncaring the man had became when Manta didn’t present as a Alpha. His Ma’s eyes were broken whenever she looked at him, most likely wondering what she had done to birth such a child.

The moment his younger sister, Mannoko had presented as a Alpha, Manta became completely invisible to the family. His worth had truly dissolved into nothingness. He was nothing but a stain now.

…Or he was…

At first, Manta was excited. Finally! A chance to make his family proud! To be able to wear the name: Oyamada with pride! Everyone looked at him with eyes of hope. It truly made him swell with happiness.

 _Finally_ , he _wasn’t_ useless!

…But that before he learnt just what his father wanted him to do.

‘Oh Manta! It’s just a wonderful thing!

‘But Ma? What is expected from me now? Nobody will tell me anything?’

The worry Manta slowly began to feel upon the wistful look on his Ma’s face was overwhelming. Manta didn’t understand it. Her eyes were twinkling, and she was _smiling_. Ma never smiled.

‘The one thing your Grandfather, and his Grandfather could never do. Your father has finally made the rest of the family proud.’

‘But what is it Ma?’

The next words his Ma had said, demolished him. It hurt to think of. Was that really what his worth was now? He was useless, completely nothing unless he sold to somebody else? To another family? Another clan…

…and not just any clan either. No. The family clan at the top.

Manta sniffled, “Ma. My stomach hurts.”

“Baby, you can’t back out now. We’re already here.”

The young sandy blonde bites back a pitiful hiccup. He didn’t want to sound even more pathetic in front of his father. The look on the plump man’s face was already beginning to frighten poor Manta. Instead he turned to hide his face in his over-sized cream coat and old red scarf. His mitten-covered hands clenched around the suitcase handle, his heart pounding in his chest to the point of his head throbbing.

It wasn’t fair.

Why was his life just so…

‘Manta, do not screw this up. This is the best opportunity the Oyamada Clan has had in centuries. We’ve been trying to find a way into this Clan for eons. This is your best shot at finally making the Oyamada Clan proud. You’re not like anybody in the Clan, even your little sister excel you. This is your chance at having valuable worth for the family.’

He could never forget the man’s cruel words. It had to work. He had to make it work. Manta didn’t want to, he wanted to return to his bedroom and hide away instead of this but he couldn’t risk what his father would do. What his Grandfather would…the shame his family would face if he ran away.

Still, with the revolution of not being able to run away in his mind, Manta unwillingly shook. He bravely forced his eyes up to the monstrous building in front of him. His heart made a strange jerk in his chest, the building was terrifying. The building that would be the first step in chaining him up, caging him.

It was at least four levels high, with a small tower sticking up somewhere in the rear of the house. The roof was made up of musty dark, almost pure black, tiles while the bricks of the house was greenish. The windows were perfectly polish and even sparkled. The massive house had a long porch that was held up by pillars. Locked behind iron and brick gates, the house had a large yard that was mostly hidden by thick eerily mist.

Manta swallowed painfully, he snapped his head down. His wide, watery eyes staring down at his feet. Rushing water ran through his ears, and the sound of his father knocking on the door was thundering inside his head.

The heavy wooden door slid open with a high-pitched wail. Manta didn’t look up when his family was invited in. From the way his father replied, Manta assumed the person was either a servant or from the branch family.

He winced at the thought. Everyone deserved respect, no matter what their secondary gender was…or if they didn’t have the gift…humans aren’t worthless.

“ – wanted you to wait in here.”

“Of course.”

Manta meekly flickered his eyes up in curiosity. The room they had been lead into was wide, with candles lining the walls. There was strange parchment hanging on the walls with a wooden table in the middle.

“Manta, straighten your posture. I do not want their first impression of you to be slouching.”

“Y-Yes sir.”

Straightening himself, Manta nervously stared down at the table. His eyes counting the small lines of the wood, trying to distract himself the best he could. The ticking of the father clock in the corner was loud to his ears.

“Baby, calm down.”

“Stop coddling the boy. He’s about to enter a new Clan. It’s time he grow up.”

“But honey, Manta’s still just a child…”

“We’ve talked about this-“

His father’s voice halted immediately, the sliding door flung open with a loud earth-shattering crash. A old man stood in the doorway, his body hunched over with a pinched face. A permanent scrawl on his square face.

Manta felt a chill run up his spine as the man’s narrowed eyes looked at him. He quickly turned away, feeling slightly ashamed he was caught staring.

“Tamao!”

For such an old man, his voice sure was loud. It easily ripped through the air, Manta wouldn’t be surprised if the room shook from share power it held.

The sound of anxious footsteps came rushing to the room, and meek voice followed, “Y-Yes!”

“Show Manta to his room, this talk is not for the younglings.”

“Y-Yes Ma’am!”

Manta finally raised his head again. He blinked slowly, taking in the taller girl. A kid, like himself. Gulping, he looked to his Ma. Was this it? Was this house he was going to be separated from his parents? Never to see them again? Ah, well he will see them again, but it will be different.

He won’t be a Oyamada anymore…

His Ma nodded with a sweet, comforting smile. His father’s face was quite the opposite.

The girl stumbled to him with a anxious giggle, “Ah, um, M-Manta-san! Um, I-I’ll take your luggage! Um.”

“I-I can carry it.”

“Is this all you have?” the girl blinked in surprise, “One suitcase?”

Manta felt his face darken. He meekly nodded, and the girl suddenly shuddered. She shook her head furiously, her mouth opening and shutting like a puff fish.

“I-I’m so sorry! I-I didn’t mean to be s-so rude! Please forgive me, M-Manta-san!”

“…it-it’s okay?”

The old man sighed deeply. He pinched the bridge of his nose, as if this was a recurring thing with the girl.

“Tamao…”

“Yes! Right!” she squealed, straightening herself and grabbing the suitcase handle from Manta, “J-Just this way, M-Manta-san!”

Before Manta could say anything, she was already eagerly running out the room. He stared after her, not really wanting to go but when his Ma lightly probed him forward, he had no choice. Manta sent his Ma one last look, before shuffling after the girl.

It was an awkward silence between them after that. Curiosity got the best of him, and Manta found himself looking around. It truly looked like something out of a fancy magazine. It was terrifying to know he would have stay here for a small period of time, the manor had so many corridors and hallways, Manta is certain he’ll get lost.

It was so much bigger than the Oyamada family house.

“A-Are you sure? I can carry it…”

Tamao waved him off, “I-It’s alright. I c-can manage it. Um. Um.”

“Your name is Tamao? A-Are you part of the family too?”

“My n-name is T-Tamamura Tamao. I’m n-not apart of the f-family per say, they took me i-in.”

Manta nodded, “Oh, that’s…nice of them…”

“I k-know they s-seem scary but Y-Yohmei-san and Kino-san are v-very kind. They won’t f-force you to do anything y-you don’t want too,” Tamao said softly, smiling at him. Trying to comfort him, “I-I mean, um…I k-know it’s scary t-to leave your f-family for a new one, b-but it won’t be so bad. Okay? Um, trust me?”

“You’re really kind, Tamao-san…”

Gasping, Tamao stiffened with her eyes widening, “Oh no! Y-You don’t have to be so f-formal with me!”

“Oh, er-okay. Um, if you don’t want me to be so formal with you then you don’t have to be formal with me either.”

“Ah!” the pink-haired girl straightened herself, “But I must! Y-You’re so above m-me now!”

Manta opened his mouth to protest but his voice died in his thought. Above her? He shuddered in distain, arms wrapping around himself. He shouldn’t meddle in things he doesn’t understand. The Clan was thousand times higher ranked then Oyamada Clan, it was claimed as number one due to their ancestor being the King of some sorts.

Tamao hummed happily, bringing him to a paper-sliding door, “H-Here we are! This is y-your room! It’s a l-lovely room too, I c-cleaned it up for you! Um, I wasn’t s-sure if you liked blue, g-green or orange? B-But I tried to go with the nice colours t-too.”

“Oh, er – thank you…” Manta said, unsure of what else to say.

The young girl was unfairly kind. Manta could tell just from looking at her, she was sweet and gentle.

“Um…?”

Tamao raised her head after she carefully placed the suitcase down, “Y-Yes? You can ask a-anything Manta-san.”

“…Are you a Shaman too?”

“O-Oh, um well n-not exactly. I-I mean I have the potential and um, but I’m m-more of a Shugenja. Mikihisa-san is m-my mentor, and i-is training me.”

“What’s a Shugenja?” Manta blinked before flushing, “I’m sorry…I should be asking you so many questions-“

Tamao squealed, she flagged her hands about, “It’s f-fine! You h-have every right! I h-have to serve you now, s-so any questions y-you have I will be more than h-happy to answer!”

“Serve?” the blonde awkwardly frowned, “Why would you have to serve me? I’m…I mean, I’m probably lower then you and my breed isn’t normally-“

“But y-you’re to marry and h-help lead the f-family! Of c-course I am t-to serve you! I a-am a orphan, that w-was taken in by the Clan. I c-can’t be a-apart of the main f-family, so I a-am taken in by t-the branch family, but I d-do get to stay with the main family, d-due to my ability!”

Manta swallowed. He looked down, his mitten-covered hands twisting together, “You’re no less than anybody else, Tamao-san-um…”

“Y-You’re too k-kind, Manta-san.”

Manta bites his bottom lip, “Are…are people not nice to you, Tamao-san?”

“E-Enough of calling me san,” Tamao smiled meekly, “Um, w-well the a-adults are nice enough. But t-the others are age…t-they’re a little demanding…”

Wincing, the blonde sighed, “They shouldn’t be so uptight. You are your own person, they shouldn’t be bossing you around.”

“T-Thank you Manta-san,” Tamao grinned widely. She bowed with her arms in front of her, her short pink curls bouncing around her face, “I h-hope we can become g-good friends.”

Friends? Really? Nobody either wanted to be friends with him. His secondary gender and the fact he wasn’t like everyone else put them off. Something tightened in his chest as he looked at the girl hopefully.

That would be great. He really wanted a friend, just one would be good enough.

“I’d like that, Tamao-um, Tamao…”

The pinkette beamed brightly.

“You’re s-so lucky, Manta-san! Your Fiancé is so k-kind! The kindest person I have e-ever met!”

Stiffening, Manta forced his eyes anywhere but the pinkette. Manta had tried his very best at putting the name out of his name. He had been doing so well at ignoring it the best he could. Hearing anything about the stranger was making him anxious and nervous.

Still, he wondered about the other guy…what he was like…was he going to boss Manta around? Treat Manta like scum? Like all the other people did once they learnt of his secondary gender or that he didn’t have any furyoku. 

“Um, Tamao, what-what’s he like?”

Tamao’s pink eyes sparkled. A fond smile taking over her pale lips, “He’s so gentle, and sweet. Very nice, and a-always trying to help people. He is the t-type of person to put other people before himself, he w-would rather allow himself to be hurt then hurting somebody else,” she let out a soft giggle, “But despite how strong a-and powerful he is, he is very laid back, and mellow.”

Lazy?

He was lazy?

A feather-dusting covered the girl’s cheeks. The way she sighed fondly, and wistfully made Manta wonder. Her hands fidgeted with her over-sized white t-shirt. 

“Tamao…do you…do you have feelings for him?”

“I-I-what!” she squealed loudly, “O-Of course not! I would never-please! You have to believe me!”

Manta took a tiny step back, “It’s alright Tamao. I’m not-not going to do anything if you do…you are entitled to your feelings. You have a right to them, so if you do…have feelings for him…”

Blinking slowly, the girl peeked at him shyly. She rubbed her arms as if she was suddenly cold.

“Um…I…” she began nervously, “I-I may have a, um, tiny c-crush…I mean it isn’t anything big! Um-um, it w-won’t – won’t get in t-they way of you and-and-and-“

“Tamao!”

He couldn’t help but blur out as the girl began to panic. He reached a shaky hand out, and lightly touched her shoulder.

“Tamao, calm down. Um. I’m not angry or anything. They’re your feelings after all.”

Tamao paused. Her face turning hotter and hotter, beginning to rival that of a tomato. Her pink eyes were wide, and round like owls. She stared at Manta for to long, her long pinkish eyelashes twitching.

Finally, she let out a deep breath of relief. She whipped the back of her hand across her forehead.

“T-That’s a relief…I w-was so scared you w-would hate me.”

Hate her? For having feelings? Manta didn’t understand. Would somebody seriously hate another person because they have feelings for another person? Even if he was supposed to marry that person and, well, bore an heir.

“I don’t get it. Why don’t you marry him instead?” Manta breathed out confusingly, “Wouldn’t that work much better? You’re already familiar with the family’s traditions and the sort…”

Tamao fidgeted once again, “Um, w-well…it w-would never work. Um, I-I would never b-be able to bore a-a child…because I-I’m a Beta and-and I’m an orphan. My b-bloodline would d-do little if it blended with theirs…”

Ah, so that’s why. Manta was sold to the Clan for the perks of their bloodline mixing together. The only thing that worked for him now, since he had no furyoku and the secondary gender he presented. The only worth he had was the womb inside him. He could still bore a child that does have strong furyoku and could present as a strong secondary gender, not a weakling like him…

“Secondary genders suck.”

Tamao looked down with a meek nod, “But i-it’s not so bad. I-I’m sure you’ll enjoy y-your life here with him.”

“I hope so Tamao…my life is already bad enough…”

The pink haired girl gazed at Manta. A sadden glitter appearing upon her face, a small frown appearing across her lips. She held her arms in front of her, and slowly her shoulders slouched.

“Manta-san?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry.”

Manta turned to her, “Um? I-I’m…excuse me?”

“I’m sorry,” Tamao repeated, “I can’t imagine what it would be like to…given away. I know this is all so scary, and big, and intimidating but-but nobody here is going to bring harm to you. Trust me, once you meet him, he’ll be there for you. We all will.”

It was the first time she had spoken with a shaky tone or a stutter. She was completely serious.

“We don’t really care about your second gender or that you have no furyoku. We only care about who you are as a person.”

Manta just stared, unsure of what to do say to that. He was raised with different thought process. The people of his family, his clan, only cared about his second gender and if he had furyoku or not. They never cared about who he was as a person.

Was that true?

Would he be treated like a person and not an object? Excuse him for feeling quite…well, he just didn’t believe that.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t bring myself to believe that.”

Tamao jerked in surprise, her eyes widening so much they might have popped out. A small ‘huh?’ escaped her lips.

“My type of breed has been prejudiced against for centuries, weather they are human or not. We’re treated worse then scum, nothing but baby poppers for most Clans. The Oyamada Clan is no different to it. I was expected to be nothing but a house wife. Cooking, cleaning, and tending after my husband to be.”

Manta turned away, staring harshly down at his suitcase, “My life is nothing but a big joke.”

“Manta-san…”

Shaking his head, Manta closed his eyes. A harsh tremble ran through him, but Manta forced it away.

“I’m sorry Tamao. Er, I’d like to be left alone now. Um. I need to…process everything.”

Tamao nodded, “Of course Manta-san. Of course.”

Without another word, she left. Manta could smell the distress and anxiousness in her as she left. Only when he was sure he was alone, did he relax. His watery eyes opening once again to take in the room he was confined too…for who knows how long. Probably until his Fiancé returns to the house, where ever that boy was…

The room was unusually wide, it wasn’t big, it was just wide. The room was mostly pale white, cream walls with wooden floor. The futon was made up on the floor, light blue and orange blankets. Manta grimaced a little, the colours didn’t really go…there was a desk, and chair, with a body mirror on the wall.

Manta’s eyes caught the wide window to the side. He delicately stepped up to it, and slouched down low, his chin prompting up onto the sill. As he squinted through the open window, feeling the ghastly breeze kiss him, he noticed two people departing from the manor.

…his parents.

His Ma looked dejected. Sadden at the fact she was leaving her baby here, while his father. His father looked…angry? Why did he look so angry? Wasn’t the man gaining everything he had ever dreamed off?

Manta sniffled.

It was official now.

His family had officially sold their son away.

~#~#~#~

It was horrifically awkward.

Manta wished he could still hide in the room he was given. He wished to be anywhere but there. He sat stiffly on his knees, he tried to keep himself as still and straight as possible. He didn’t want to do anything to disrespect his new family, to offend them by sitting wrong or something.

He sat at a long wooden table, a pretty bowl in front of him. It looked too good to eat. A bowl of sushi rice, and topped with a beautiful medley of vegetables, egg crepe, and sashimi. If Manta wasn’t so nervous, and sheepish, he would be to excited to try the food…but unfortunately it was difficult to relax and eat with two other scary people at the table with him. An elderly couple, the man being the same man from earlier that day. The woman’s eyes were hidden behind a pair of black glasses, her grey hair pulled back into a tight bun.

Manta wasn’t sure if they were staring at him. He felt as if they were, but whenever he bravely checked, neither had their heads turned in his direction. But, however, he noticed they were strangely close. Their sides touching. It was strange. Manta’s own parents never sat that close to one another, and honestly would try to sit as far from one another as possible.

He couldn’t be sure, but were they whispering to one another?

“Manta-kun!” the old man suddenly exclaimed.

Manta jerked, straightening himself further, “Y-Yes sir?”

“Do you like your new room?”

“Yes sir.”

“That’s good.”

“Um, y-yes sir.”

Immediately they melted back into silence. The old man looking slightly ashamed? Manta didn’t understand but the old woman pinched the bridge of her nose.

It was too awkward…

“Did you attend public school?”

“N-No sir…my father home schooled me.”

“I see…”

The old man let out a deep sigh. Eyes clenched shut, with sweat beading down the side of his face.

“Oh!” he suddenly jerked, turning back to Manta hopefully, “Have you ever been to Tokyo?”

Manta shook his head, “I-I wasn’t allowed to-to leave the Oyamada house.”

“You’ve never been outside?”

“Not without my father. I have to have a, um, Alpha with me if I wanted too…”

“Hm.”

“You’ve never travelled, then?”

“N-No sir…”

The old woman suddenly shifted, turning her face towards Manta, “Enough of the sirs. We will be family eventually, therefore I request you reference us as Yohmei and Kino. No sans either.”

“Y-Yes Ma’am – I mean, Kino-s…Kino.”

“That’s better.”

Yohmei groaned, “Don’t be so harsh on the child, Kino.”

“I’m not. We can’t keep beating around the bush,” Kino said sternly, “Manta will be joining our family soon enough, and will be at the face of the clan, the quicker he becomes comfortable with us the better.”

“But Kino-“

Manta bites back a soft whimper. He squinted his eyes, trying to calm himself the best he could, but was struggling. He was quickly becoming overwhelmed. He tried to block out the two as they began to bicker. Manta didn’t understand about what, as they kept throwing things between them – mostly about a tournament? He tried to understand, but his brain was too scattered in that moment.

“I’m sorry.”

His shaky voice interrupted the bickering couple. They both twirled their heads towards him, blinking in surprise with their jaws becoming slack.

“Excuse me!”

Manta shuddered, “I’m sorry. I-I’m trying, please, I am but-but…it’s all so…”

“Did your parents not prepare you?”

“N-No, not really…I-I only found out I was to join your Clan yesterday.”

Kino bristled, “That’s disgusting. I apolgoize, Manta-kun. We didn’t know how ill-thoughted your parents were.”

“Um…”

“What we mean,” Yohmei quickly spoke, his voice clam and almost gentle, “Please don’t too afraid around us. We want to welcome you into our family with open arms, we truly hope you will be happy with us.”

Manta looked at him in surprise. They did?

“The journey ahead may be tough, you will be expected to preform many mundane tasks and some…unbelievable tasks, but the journey will certainly not be fruitless. The end result, we hope, will be worth it.”

“A journey? I’ll be-be leaving Izumo Shimane?”

The couple shared a look, “Yes. It’s been decided that in the coming week, you will be moving out to Tokyo. To Funbari Hills with your Fiancé, our Grandson. However, the two of you will not be there for long, as the tournament will eventually demand you to leave to America.”

Kino sighed deeply, “Our lazy Grandson has already failed his second entry fight. He has one more fight to win, if he loses…”

“He’ll win. He may be lazy, but he has a strong will. Especially when it comes to the Shaman Fights.”

Manta tilted his head, “S-Shaman Fights?”

“You don’t know what it is!”

He yelped, jumping a little. His face darkened from horror. Had he insulted his new Grandparents in law! He didn’t mean too!

“I-I’m so sorry!”

“Ah, no-no,” Yohmei quickly said, waving a hand, “Er, we can forgive that…you were sheltered.”

Kino sat back, a hand raising to her chin, “The Shaman Fight is a tournament held between the Shamans of the world, to recognize an individual who is strong enough to merge with the Great Spirit, and decide the course of the world for the next 500 years to come.”

“It’s a tournament build of sweat, blood and tears. It can definitely be gruesome, and many Shaman’s can lose their lifes if they push themselves too hard. It’s the most important tournament of our kind.”

Manta swallowed a mouth of questions. He twisted his hands between his legs, pressing his lips together in thought. He had only heard of the tournament in passing. Members of Oyamada would eagerly talk about it, but then silence themselves if they caught him trying to eardrop.

‘A furyokuless Shaman is useless. You’re no better than a human.’

He was never allowed to learn about the tasks a Shaman had to do. That included the tournament.

Suddenly he shook his head as the realization of something the old man said.

“I-I’m no better then a human. I wouldn’t be allowed to go…right?”

Kino made a sound from the back of her throat, “I wouldn’t sell myself so short, if I was you.”

Manta blinked meekly at that. Oh god. They wasn’t expecting him to participate, were they? He had no furyoku! Sure, Manta came from a Shaman Clan, his whole family were Shamans, but he was unlucky to not inherited any Shaman features. He was literally a human.

Yohmei chuckled, “Don’t look so horrified, Manta-kun. We’re not expecting you to fight, do not worry about that. You have other important jobs to fulfil.”

He does? Manta chewed his bottom lip, trying to figure out just what the old man was alluring too. What would he be expected to do then? From the sounds of it, he had to follow his Fiancé during this…but why? Wouldn’t he just get in the way? He would be liability…

There’s no way him going on this journey would result in anything but bad news.

“Do not fear, Manta-kun, everything will be made clear to you in time.”

Will it?

“No harm will be brought to you. You can reassure knowing everything will be alright.”

Manta could only nod hopefully. He had choice but to believe the two, still his heart dropped to his stomach. He would be travelling. Manta’s never travelled before, he wasn’t allowed to leave the Oyamada manor without his father or a Alpha escorting him, and even then, it was never beyond his small town.

His brain turned with fearful wonder, picturing all the photographs he had stared at every night Photos from around the world, showing different places he could only dream of visiting.

The biggest question would be…

When will he finally meet his Fiancé everyone keeps talking about?

~#~#~#~

He couldn’t sleep.

Poor Manta laid wide eye on the futon. His head felt on the pillows, his body ached from the stress. He could hear them talking. The annoying spirits of the manor. Why they felt the need to chat right outside his door was beyond him, okay, maybe Manta did know why.

They were talking about him.

The young, furyokuless Shaman that had been sold to the Clan. The boy that was to marry the only heir of the Clan and someday produce an heir.

Groaning deeply, Manta rolled over. He shoved a pillow over his head, hoping to block the voices out but that seemed to fail. It was like the ghosts could sense what he was doing, and only talking louder – as if they were right above his futon now.

Finally, after what felt hours but was probably only a couple of minutes, Manta sat up. His skin prickled from the cold air, but he ignored it. Crawling out from the futon, Manta sighed deeply.

As soon as he pulled the door open, the voices vanished. Manta snorted at their cowardliness, and carefully crept down the corridor – careful to avoid making any noise. Why did he feel like he was breaking some sort of rule? Like he was being disobedient. Manta wasn’t sure, it wasn’t like he was aiming to runaway…

Could he even do that?

Could Manta runaway? That would only end in…probably the worse thing in the world. It didn’t matter, Manta wasn’t aiming to runaway anyway. He just needed air. He needed to clear his worrying head, to put his mind to bed. Going outside would be the best thing for him. To feel the cool, cold air running through his hair and listen to the nature around him.

It would definitely be forbidden back at Oyamada manor…but Manta wasn’t there anymore.

He’s sure he wouldn’t be in trouble for going to the garden, right?

It took him a little to long to find the door to the outside, he did get lost a little bit but in the end…he found it. Pulling the door open, Manta’s eyes slid half-lidded from the washing waves of cool air. His wheat-hair fluttered around his cherry-shaped face, a tiny smile of relief forming across his lips.

It was less suffocating out there. Completely different to the building, where he felt as if the walls were closing in on him. Overwhelmed with everything, Manta’s head kept throbbing.

Dragging himself away from the manor, Manta’s large amber eyes swirled across the garden. His eyes zooned in on the glorious fountain the family had. The sound of water calming him a little, the Oyamada family didn’t have anything like that. In fact, the Oyamada’s gardens wasn’t nearly as beautiful as this.

Sitting on the edge of the fountain, Manta immediately slouched down. His shoulders sagged, and his arms became numb across his lap, the pressure began to crack across him. Looking at his reflection in the water, a grimace taking over his lips. He looked awful. His face was sickly white, his eyes sunken with dark bruises underneath them, he looked like he had been crying for hours…he felt as tired as he looked. His normally caramel, honey hair was messy and dry-looking despite him having washed it this morning. His body was tiny, and clothes always looked way too big for him. While he wasn’t as short as most of his family members, he was still considered small by outsiders.

Why would a Clan like this want him?

He wasn’t good looking, or attractive. Sure his secondary gender would guarantee an heir, but compared to others of the same breed, Manta had to be the least attractive one too. He didn’t look sweet, cute or doll-like. He looked very tired, and almost…dead.

What was he doing?

Manta rubbed his eyes, feeling they beginning to fill with water once again. He had done so well. The whole day, he kept being battered back and forth, and Manta had fought the urge to shared a tear. He stopped himself many times from breaking down in tears.

He couldn’t stop himself this time. The howling wind hugged him, and every began to shatter. Tears swirled up, and began to run down his cheeks like a waterfall.

He was useless. His own family never wanted him, never needed him and was eager to get rid of him. He was sold to another Clan to be used as a baby maker someday. He was to marry somebody he had never met before, he didn’t know what the guy was like, if he was going to truly be kind or not.

Manta sobbed, his nose quickly becoming stuffed. Snot slowly bubbled, and Manta tried wipe it away. His lips crushed together, struggling to hold onto the sounds that were beginning to be let out.

“Why are you crying?”

At the sudden new voice, Manta jumped. His head snapped up to look up at the person standing in front of him, or tried too at least. The tears in his eyes had made his vision blur, so he couldn’t exactly make out the person well enough.

Was it a spirit? A Ghost?

Great, that’s just what he needs. To be caught crying and then mocked for it. He already had enough to deal with.

Manta opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn’t. Instead a sob clawed its way free, and he cried again. Manta tried to hid his pathetic face, by turning away but the person only came closer.

They even sat down next to him, and strangely rubbed his back. Manta jumped, and tried to pull away from them – but the person only followed.

“Hey, I’m not going to hurt you. It’s alright. Sometimes it best to just cry, to let it all out. You’ll feel better afterward.”

The person was male. He could tell by the tone of the voice. A gentle voice, the hand rubbing his back was just as gently. Manta has never been touched with such gentleness before, it was so strange.

“Shh, it’s alright. It’s alright.”

Manta cried and cried. It was like the moment he got a stamp of approval, it all came crashing out. All the doors and barriers raised, and he couldn’t control himself. He cried for his family, he cried for the fact his father never loved him, he cried for the fact his Ma was happy to give him away, he cried for the fact he was to marry a strange, he just cried for his pathetic life.

It was gross and disgusting. He felt revolting, but the boy at his side eased him through it. The guy didn’t say anything about how horrible Manta looked like, didn’t shove him away or say a mean word. He just sat there, comforting him until Manta’s eyes were all sore and swollen.

Eventually the two just sat there in silence. Awkwardness began to creep up the smaller one of the two. It took Manta a couple of seconds for him to realize what he had just done, and slowly begin to panic.

Who is this person? Would Manta get into trouble for being so vulnerable in front of somebody who isn’t his Fiancé?

“Do you feel better now?”

Manta wetly-swallowed. He squinted his sore, red eyes and raised his head, his heart pounding so loudly it echoed through his head.

“Um…I d-do…thank you…”

“Are you Oyamada Manta?”

Using the sleeve of his over-sized cardigan, Manta harshly rubbed his eyes. He finally turned to look at the boy, barely able to make him out. How did he know his name? Or ex-name really…

“I-I’m not…not an O-Oyamada anymore…” Manta winced how dry, and raw his voice sounded.

The boy blinked his chocolate eyes, “Why is that?”

“…I was disowned, um s-stripped me of my second name…”

Gapping, the boy’s face whitened in shock, “No way! Why would they do that? You’re not married yet!”

He knew about that, then?

Manta shrugged brokenly, “B-because I’m…I’m useless. They were just happy to get rid of me. I wasn’t wanted, and was eager to finally...”

Eyebrows creasing, the boy frowned so deeply that it must have hurt. His eyes twitched, his long dark eyelashes flickered slightly.

“That’s awful. You know that’s not true, right? You’re not useless, nobody is useless,” he said with a deep sigh, eyes closing, “I’m so sorry you had to go through that.”

Hiccupping, Manta’s eyes began to fill with more tears again, “D-Despite all that, I still want to go home.”

“Hey-hey, don’t cry,” the boy quickly said, straightening himself, “Shhh. It’s alright. I don’t get it, you could have denied the engagement if you wanted too.”

“N-No, I couldn’t. I-I had no choice in the matter.”

Eyes softening, the boy wrapped a delicate arm around Manta’s tiny shoulders. He hugged him gently, rubbing Manta’s back once again.

“They didn’t let you have a say in it?”

Manta mutely shook his head. He closed his eyes tightly, tears spilling from the corner of his eyes.

“I’m sorry. That’s terrible.”

Calming himself, Manta hiccupped drily. He blinked the tears away, and bites back a soft sound from the back of his throat. Now that his mind was beginning to clear, the strong scent of a powerful Alpha began to fill his pores. Of course, the boy was an Alpha. He smelled like fresh rain, wet grass and the sweet allure of a newly bloomed forest. He unconsciously leant into the Alpha, scenting him mutely – enjoying the smell. It was quickly easing Manta’s frantic mind down.

A strange peacefulness settled across him. The powerful lure of sleepiness began to creep in, the sound of rustling leaves added onto the calmness. Manta was on the edge of dozing off when his mind erupted.

Awkwardly, the boy shifted and cleared his throat.

It took Manta a moment to realize what he was doing. He flung back, almost falling into the fountain if the boy didn’t have quick reflexes.

“I-I’m s-so sorry!”

Smiling an easy-go smile, the boy shrugged, “It’s alright. Er, I mean, I’ve never had a Omega to that to me before but-“

Manta whined. His face darkened from horror, from pure gut-twisting embarrassment. He hadn’t ever Omega scented an Alpha before! Oh dear god! He scented a stranger! An Alpha he didn’t know and wasn’t his Fiancé!

He could have definitely insulted the Clan! Offended them, and-and Manta could be abounded for this! Omegas are not allowed to do that to anybody other then their mate.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

The boy’s warm eyes widened, and he gently touched Manta’s shoulders.

“Calm down Manta. It’s fine. You’re not in trouble or anything.”

“I-I shouldn’t have done that,” Manta wheezed, suddenly finding it difficult to breath, “I’m so sorry, I-“

“Manta,” the other suddenly said sternly, forcefully making Manta look him in the eye, “You’re not in trouble. Did you get punished for things like that back in the Oyamada compound? Omega scenting and such?”

Manta nervously nodded, “I-I’m not allowed to-to…do anything like that. My father said it was a disgrace and-and only to do be like that in front of mate. I wasn’t even allowed to nest for comfort.”

Eyes widening further, the boy frowned. He shook his head, “Listen Manta. You can do anything you want, you’re not confined by actions. If you want to nest for comfort, then do it, you want to scent your blankets or room, you absolutely can do it. Nobody can tell you otherwise.”

“But my father-“

“Doesn’t own you,” the boy said sternly, “Besides, you said they disowned you, right? Your father-“

“Sold me.”

Pausing, the boy grimaced, “We don’t own you either. If you want to leave, you are 100% entitled too.”

Was he? Was he really allowed to leave if he wanted too? But then what would happen? Would he have to return to Oyamada? Would they even accept him back after disowning him?

“What I’m trying to say Manta, just because you’re an Omega, doesn’t mean you’re useless. Your secondary gender does not define you.”

Manta just stared in awe at the boy. His eyes taking in the rather pretty sight of the boy, bathing in the moon-light. It caught his face just right, making his chocolate eyes stand out the most. Manta’s heart skipped a beat, nobody had ever been so kind to him before. Nobody had ever smiled at him like that before.

“Who are you-“

“Yoh!”

The boy jerked as sudden bellow of his name. A sheepish expression took over his round face and he turned towards the manor. He raised a hand, and lazily waved.

“Yo.”

Yohmei grumbled. His face was similar to thunder, the look in his eyes could kill. He stood glaring at the pair of them with his arms crossed tightly. Well, more at the boy next to Manta, then Manta himself – a small glimmer of surprise appeared on Yohmei’s face when he noticed Manta. 

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Yoh whined, lazily standing up, “Aw, I know I’m late-“

“Late is an understatement! Yoh! You were supposed to be here this morning!”

“But I only just came out of Yomi Cave,” the brunette pouted, “Can’t I have one break?”

Yohmei narrowed his eyes, “A break? There’s no breaks during battles, Yoh. How do you expect to defeat the other Shamans, and win the tournament? You think the great one took breaks?”

Yoh rolled his eyes, seeming as if he had heard this before.

“Besides, you have one last test before you can return to Tokyo.”

The brunette sighed deeply, “I know.”

“Come now. Since you took so long, we shall perform your final test right here and right now.”

Yoh’s eyes widened, and his posture suddenly changed. Going from the lazily, lanky form to a more strong and heavy. Clearly beginning to take the old man seriously.

“Once you entered Yomi Cave, I had a look at your spirit. Speaking as a sword master, he truly is a warrior, however, he is still a human spirit. So he does not possess a special strength like other spirits do. Therefore, if you still wish to continue to advance in level, it all comes down to your physical body as a shaman, the strength of your possession.”

Possession?

Manta listened mutely. Not sure what was happening, his eyes moved between the two Alphas. The strong tenseness beginning to form between them, it made him shudder and want to crawl away, but he couldn’t. He felt like he was clued in place.

It was only then that he really looked at the boy, Yoh, did Manta realize he was covered in bruises and scratches. A sword was strapped to hip too.

“So,” Yohmei began, “I want you to show me the results of your shaman training.”

Manta pressed his lips together nervously. Curiosity slowly beginning to build inside him. Curiosity of this Yomi Cave, or about Yoh’s spirit.

“Get ready Yoh. I won’t go easy on you this time,” the old man said, twisting his wrinkled hands up, “Exert your so called shaman power and strike down all my plant spirits.”

Immediately, white light flared around them. All the rustling leaves that Manta had previously been enjoying burst to life, little outlines of bodies formed around them, beginning to raise from the ground. There were so many of them. An army. Manta stared in awe, tilting his head back to stare up at them.

What were they? Manta had never seen anything like that before.

“Simply put, they are the form of Yohmei’s oversoul.”

Manta turned his head around, feeling heat build across his skin, “K-Kino-san. Um.”

“Plants spirits are the most basic incantation of necromancers. Yohmei wants to test Yoh’s furyoku. He wants to see if his level has increased. Against this many, it is certain death.”

“C-Certain death?”

Kino nodded, “Now, let us witness if the Yomi Cave has improved Yoh’s strength and power.”

Manta peered back at Yoh. Staring as the boy stood still in front of him, facing the thousands of leave spirits. A shudder ran through him. Would the boy be alright against this many spirits?

Why wasn’t he moving?

“What’s the matter? Show me what you’ve got,” Yohmei said, “Don’t tell me you’re afraid now?”

Yoh let out a sheepish laugh, “It’s just strange, really strange. The plant spirits that I was scared to death of as a kid are right in front of me now. I’m not sure what happened, not only do they not scare me anymore, but I just know I can face them.”

“Oh? Since it’s like that now, Necromancer technique of 100 plant spirits. Let’s see what you got!”

Suddenly a ball of blue-light appeared in Yoh’s hand. A blindly flash with a powerful burst of wind. When everything settled down, Manta found the leaves all cut in half, and fell to the ground like wind.

“Hmm,” Yohmei chuckled, “I see. Your oversoul is quite a worthy one. I hadn’t thought it would get to this level, but you were able to manage it. I’m impressed.”

“Look at it, Yomi Cave seems to have produced results beyond expectations.”

Manta gasped in shock, and pure amazement. Yoh’s right arm was encased in flaming white and blue light – like crackling figure. Armour covered his whole arm, up to his shoulder and over his head. At the hand was a ball-like face thing. Blue and white hair stuck out of it with a sword attached to it’s chin.

It was massive! Hovering above Yoh’s skin.

“Huh? Amidamaru’s oversoul, it’s changed…” Yoh murmured in surprise, “How did this happen?”

Yohmei sighed, “Idiot, you didn’t notice your furyoku increased? A strong furyoku will create a strong oversoul. The strong furyoku will allow the ghost to materialize into a much higher form of power. Yoh, your oversoul has evolved.”

“This is my oversoul’s evolution?” Yoh muttered, looking at it with wide glittering eyes, “Amazing. Its strength is increasing non-stop. So this is my new strength.”

‘Ga, Yoh-dono. What’s this new strength?’

Manta jumped, not expecting the blue and white face to speak. The voice was much older, and more wistful.

“Amidamaru you can talk in this form?” Yoh asked, and beamed widely, “That’s awesome! Now we can communication better together.”

Yohmei settled himself, pulling his walking stick in front of him, “That’s all well and good, but you cannot stay content with just that. The oversoul is dependant on the person who controls it. If that person is strong, it can progress indefinitely. A furyoku that reaches its maximum level will get what we call an absolute oversoul.”

“Which means that Amidamaru could completely materialize into this dimension?”

“Everything depends on the battle situation. You can never have too much furyoku so you need to make it a permanent effort to obtain more. But I know nothing of your experience, nor anything about what you put out in Yomi’s Cave.”

Kino smiled, adding softly, “But one this is for sure in the cave, you matured. We was waiting to congratulate you, we are all supporting you in the Shaman fight.”

Yoh beamed at them, “Yeah, I’ll do my best.”

Manta glanced between the three of them. He felt like he was intruding on this moment. A moment between family members, he should leave…

He doesn’t understand what’s going on.

“Ah, before we forget,” Kino began, smirking, “We are pleased the two of you have met. Unfortunately you were supposed to formally met this morning, but now is a better time then nothing.”

“Oyamada Manta, meet our only grandson and your Fiancé, Asakura Yoh.”

Eyes widening, Manta stared at the boy. Yoh grinned sheepishly in return.

His fiancé…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was it? please leave a comment! i really want to read what you think?
> 
> do you think Manta was good? please remember i have made him a little taller - he is just underneath Yoh's shoulder. so he is still the shortest of the group, but still tall enough!


	2. Second Bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who read, commented, kudo and bookmarked. i am very greatful!
> 
> i hope you like the new chapter!

The once Oyamada boy sat stiffly. He tried to stay as still as possible, not wanting to do a single thing to accidently offend the other. His red mitten covered hands held onto the handle of his suitcase, holding it as close to himself as possible. The chilly, cold breeze made his skin prickle.

It was awkward.

Manta didn’t know what to do. After the discover last night, Manta hadn’t really spoken unless he was spoken to. He never voluntarily spoke up. Sure, Yohmei had tried to speak to him a few time during the breakfast meal. Manta didn’t know what was up with the man, why he kept trying to ‘break the ice’ as he called it. The Oyamada clan never cared. If Manta sat in silent, nobody ever looked at him, let alone speak to him.

He had been polite and well-mannered. Now that he was in the presence of his husband to be, Manta didn’t want to do anything that could jeopardize the Oyamada honour. The last thing he needed was to be kicked out as ‘unmateable’ his clan wouldn’t accept him back. God, he would be homeless…then what?

What would happen to him?

…Would he have to-to sell himself?

Manta shuddered, clenching his eyes shut. He didn’t want to think about. Other Omegas had to do that just to get by. Despite how poorly his life was, Manta knew he was much more luckier then other Omegas.

Suddenly something warm was in front of him. It took Manta few minutes, and the sound of a voice clearly, before he realized it was in front of him.

Blinking his wide, amber eyes, Manta jolted out of thought. He quickly sat up straight, anxiousness beginning to take control.

“I-I’m sorry, I-I was, I mean I shouldn’t have, um-“

“Hey, it’s okay. No need to get upset about it,” the boy said with a friendly but lazy grin, “You have a right to your thoughts.”

Swallowing thickly, Manta’s cheeks burned from embarrassment. He had been so worked up about not doing anything insulting, and he may have just done a quite offensive thing. Becoming so lost in his own head that his Alpha had to waken him up from it. An Omega should always be aware of their mate, no matter what.

Oh the shame…

“I got you hot coco.”

Manta glanced up at the white cup. He could see steam flittering from the top. After a few seconds of just staring, he raised his mitten-hands to take the cup.

“Oh – um, um, t-thank you…but you shouldn’t have-have wasted your money. Um…”

“I’m not wasting my money,” the other said, chocolate eyes glowing beautifully, “You looked cold, and I wanted to warm you up…unless you don’t like hot coco. I can go get something else?”

Manta quickly shook his head, “N-No hot coco is-is fine. Um, thank you very much. I appreciate it, Yoh-san.”

“Yoh-san?”

“Um…”

“No, just call me Yoh. You don’t have to be so formal in front of me, Manta – can I call you that?”

Manta nodded sheepishly. Oh but he couldn’t do that. He has to respect the Alpha, and the best way was through that. His Ma called his father with the same respect. Shift his fuzzy mittens around the cup, Manta sighed. He was cold, very cold, and the cup of hot coco did warm him up even before he took a sip.

“Um, t-thank you very much for the coco…”

Yoh grinned, and flopped down next to him, “Are you hungry? You hardly ate at breakfast.”

“I-I’m alright, thank you…”

It was so strange. Yoh was being so kind, after how rude Manta had just been. Ignoring him, being lost in his thoughts. How long had Yoh been standing there in front of him? Sheepishly, Manta took a tiny sip and winced from how hot it was – it burned his tongue.

“I said it was hot,” Yoh laughed, “Are you sure you’re not hungry? All you ate was a few bites of eggs.”

“Y-You were paying attention to that?”

“Of course,” Yoh nodded, “I didn’t mean to scare you last night. I’m sorry.”

Manta’s eyes widened, “Y-You don’t have to apolgoize, um, y-you’ve done nothing wrong.”

Chuckling, Yoh smiled, “Ironic. I could say the same to you, but yet you continue to apolgoize for nothing.”

Manta lowered his head, and chewed his bottom lip. He was unsure of what to say, instead he meekly smiled and tried to hide behind his long hair.

“Oh, it looks like it’s gonna rain.”

Looking up to the sky, Manta frowned, “H-How can you tell? It’s…clear.”

“Ever since I was a kid, I had this, hmmm? Ability, maybe? I can tell when there’s a storm brewing, or a light rain is going to start,” Yoh hummed, “I like to lay in the light rain. It feels good.”

Manta gasped, “B-But you could get sick?”

“I’ve never been sick from it.”

“So far…” Manta fidgeted, “You’ve been lucky so far…but you’ll catch a fever eventually.”

Yoh peered at him with a single eye, “You don’t need to worry. I’m pretty strong.”

Face burning, Manta snapped his head away. He hoped he didn’t…

“Don’t apolgoize.”

Glancing back at Yoh, Manta found the boy grinning lazily up at the sky. His husband to be was such a strange guy. Manta wasn’t sure how to speak to him, honestly but at least he was lucky enough that Yoh was kind. Kind and not cruel like some of his cousins and their Omega wives and husbands.

“You’re very strong…”

Yoh’s eyes slid open, “Hm?”

“I-I mean…um…”

“My furyoku is pretty strong,” Yoh said, “But there’s even stronger Shamans.”

“Oh…”

Before Manta could somehow figure out to continue the conversation (did he even want too?) the loud rumbling of a train approaching put a stop to the conversation. Both turned their heads to see the train.

“Hm? What’s wrong?”

Manta paused. He stared up at the train with large eyes, holding his suitcase to his side.

“Manta? Are you alright?”

“Um,” Manta shook his head, eyes clenching shut briefly, “Um, o-oh, I’m sorry it’s just – um.”

Yoh glanced back up at the train, “You’ve never left the Oyamada compound before, right? So you’ve never gotten on a train?”

“Er…”

“That’s alright,” he smiled and held a gentle hand out, “The train’s safe. You can hold my hand if you want.”

Eyes widening, Manta stared down at the handle. But they just met! Yoh wanted him to hold his hands? But why? He just doesn’t understand, Manta would never understand. He was an omega, Yoh shouldn’t have to try and comfort him.

Manta should just suck it up.

“No, thank you. I’m alright.”

Yoh hummed, “If you’re sure?”

“I am…”

Or not…looking up at the train, Manta’s knees buckled. He was being ridiculous. Manta could see many other people climbing on and off the train. He wanted to smack himself and tell himself to grow up.

Grabbing his suitcase with both hands, he bravely claimed onboard. He dragged the suitcase along with him, preventing Yoh from taking it – he had noticed the Alpha edging towards it before they climbed onto the train. Manta wasn’t about to disrespect his Alpha by making him carry his luggage.

The journey to Funbari Hills was a quiet one.

Manta sat as still on the chair across from Yoh, his eyes trained on the window. He couldn’t bring himself to look at the Alpha, he was feeling just too anxious.

“This is your first time to Tokyo, right?”

The short omega nodded nervously, “It was forbidden for me to leave the compound by myself, I had to have somebody else with me. Normally a Beta…sometimes it was an Alpha, but the Alphas didn’t really like me much.”

“I never got to leave my town until now…”

“Don’t worry,” Yoh grinned friendly, “I’ll show you all the awesome places in Funbari Hills. Like the cemetery, I hang out there a lot, especially during the night. It’s the best place to go if you want to look at the stars.”

Manta peeked at Yoh’s reflection in the window, “You like t-to watch the stars?”

“Hmm? Oh yeah. They are really nice, and I always feel so calm when I watch them. It’s like the Funbari fish too.”

“Fish? You watch fish? Wouldn’t that be-be boring?”

Yoh laughed, “A little bit it is, but it’s also very interesting. I just like them, I guess. The sound of the water running, and the way the fish swims. It’s very calming, and you could easily become lost in thought.”

“…Oh…that sounds nice.”

“You can join me next time, if you want.”

Manta’s lips twitched. He had never been asked if he wanted to do something before. His hands trembled on his lap, and he let out a tiny nod.

“I-I’d like that…thank you…”

Yoh grinned widely, “I think it’ll help with your anxiety.”

“Anxiety?” Manta gasped, head spinning around to the Alpha, “I’m not-not-um.”

Oh god! Was Yoh not happy with him? Because Manta was too nervous? Too…anxious?

“Hey,” Yoh said softly, leaning forward and lightly touching Manta’s hand, “I don’t mean anything malicious by that. I know what it feels like to go to new place and not knowing anybody. I just don’t want you to feel overwhelmed.”

“Having anxiety isn’t anything to be ashamed of. Everyone has it, and I just want you to be comfortable.”

Gulping, Manta bites his bottom lip harshly, “I-I’m sorry, I-I don’t mean to be so-so, um…”

“You have nothing to apologize for.”

Was that true? Manta didn’t know, but he knew he did have to keep apologizing. Especially if he keeps messing up. He lowered his head in a suspicion state, hoping that would…do something, he guessed.

Honestly, Manta just wanted to stop talking – wanted Yoh to stop talking to him…that way Manta would stop messing up. 

Eventually Manta’s body unclenched upon seeing Tokyo. The bright lights, and flashing screens were blinding. His eyes spilled wide in awe, leaning closer to the glass – his nose swishing against said glass.

“I-Is this?”

“Yeah, it’s Tokyo.”

Whoa! It was just like the movies! So bright and pretty, there were so many people too. The town the Oyamada clan resident in was hardly more then 20,000 people, maybe even less. Manta was amazed, and honestly, a little freaked out. There was just too many people.

“W-Why has that person got a-a-a-“

“Oh,” Yoh chuckled sheepishly, “Some people like that stuff.”

“B-But it’s a dog collar!” Manta gapped, “And she’s holding the leash!”

Yoh shrugged with a kind smile, “It’s just one of those things, you know?”

No. He doesn’t know. Manta had no idea.

Awkwardly he pulled his eyes away from the sight, his vision beginning swam with uneasiness. It was a little shocking, see so many different people, wearing different clothes, different hair colours and cuts…but soon enough, Manta began to notice the few people walking behind others. Their heads down, and arms crossed in front of them, obediently.

Omegas are still treated like that…had Manta seriously been suspecting anything different?

“D-Do we get off here?”

“Hm,” Yoh shook his head, “No, we stay on the train. It should take us straight to Funbari Hills. Our stop is in five stops away.”

Manta mutely nodded. He carefully withdrawn from the window, returning to his submission position. Hands crossed probably on his lap, and head down.

He was an Omega, after all.

Yoh watched him in silent.

~#~#~#~

Funbari Hills was beautiful.

It was so pretty, the photographs Manta had looked at last night did not do it justice. The city was large, with many sakura blossom trees scattered around. Manta couldn’t help but admire them.

He trailed along behind Yoh Asakura. Both mitten-covered hands holding his suitcase in front of him, walking delicately before the blossom trees caught his attention. His hand tilted backward, looking up at the branches with a soft flush appearing across his face.

“They’re different…” 

“Do you like flowers, Manta?”

Manta blinked slowly, “Yeah. Um, why is this cherry tree not pink like the others?”

“Ah, because this is one of our Edohigan trees.”

“Edohigan?” Manta repeated in awe, “They’re so pretty…”

Yoh hummed softly, “Edohigan are among the earliest blooming sakura trees-“

“The flower’s petals are small, and pale pink, normally can be distinguished by a round swollen calyx. Japan’s oldest known tree is the 2,000 year old Yamatake Jindal Sakura, which is a Edohigan…” Manta spoke, for the first time his voice becoming higher then a shy whisper and not stuttering, “I heard it can be seen blossoming in Yamanashi sometime between early to mid-April.”

Manta lowered his head, “I’ve seen photographs online…”

“You know a lot about them.”

“Um,” Manta’s face heated up, “Um- w-well my Grandmother used to s-say-say that all Omegas s-should be interested in flowers and one of our most important talents should be flower care and flower pressing…”

Yoh’s eyebrows creased, “But do you generally like flowers? Or is it what you’ve been told to like?”

Manta opened his mouth to speak, but his voice died. Did he like flowers, or was he told he should like them? Frowning, Manta chewed the inside of his mouth, he had spent many hours reading about flowers and plants, had scrawled through the family computer looking at photos and reading up on them – his father would check his history later.

“I think I do?”

Yoh made a small sound, “What’s your favourite flower?”

“Sunflowers.”

“Sunflowers?”

Manta sheepishly nodded, “I mean…I was never allowed to grow them, because they’d die and most of the Oyamada estate found them unnerving, but we did have many Somei Yoshino trees around the estate. I was allowed to attend to them with my Ma-Mother and Grandmother.”

“I don’t know much about gardening, and growing flowers, but we have a large yard. You can turn that into your garden, if you want. There’s nothing out there, other then a small pond. I can get you all sorts of seeds, including sunflower seeds.”

Manta blinked, looking at Yoh. His lips pressed together, with his shoulders trembling, “I-I, um…t-that’s nice of you b-but I don’t want you to waste your money…”

“I’m not,” Yoh grinned, “If it makes you feel better, I can give you the money and you can buy what you want?”

Manta’s eyes widened, his shoulders hunching higher. He was unsure of what to say, Manta looked down shyly. Omegas weren’t supposed to handle money. They weren’t even allowed to work…most of the time. Sure, the laws are changing but Manta had yet to see that first hand – according to the radio that is. He learnt not to trust that little box after so many betrayals.

“How about you think about it, and let me know later?”

“O-Okay…”

Forcefully, Manta turned away from the blossom trees and continued onward. He followed behind Yoh, and didn’t walk at his side. Instead he made sure to stay the perfect respectful distance behind the Alpha. He almost walked straight into Yoh’s back, but was able to stop himself in time, quickly stumbling back with a horrified flush.

That would have been pure embarrassment and Manta could already feel the shame setting in. He should be aware of his Alpha at all times. However, before he could apolgoize, his attention was stolen by a glorious building.

A large building encased by brick wall and a light blueish wooden gate. It looked to be at least two stores with faded red tyles across the roof and the little porch sticking out from it. Despite the glass looking a little old, it still looked amazing.

“Um…”

“Ah! This is my Funbari Onsen!”

Manta blinked once, “Funbari Onsen? Hot Springs?”

“That’s correct.”

The yard around the building was clear, with a light red bridge arching over a small lake.

Wait…that was the small pond Yoh mentioned? That was not small!

“D-Do you get, um…costumers?”

Yoh hummed thoughtfully, “Not really. Only one or two, but mostly, people avoid coming here.”

“Why?”

“They get freaked out, and now, the Onsen has a reputation. My Grandfather rented the entire building for my mother.”

Manta stared up at the hot spring tavern in wonder. Why did it have a reputation? And why did people get freaked out? Mister Yohmei rented the whole building out for Yoh’s mother? Where was she now? He had many questions, but he wasn’t going to ask them as that would be rude.

“I know it’s not much, but I hope you’ll be happy here.”

Happy?

Turning to Yoh in surprise, Manta nervously hummed.

“I really want you to be comfortable enough here. Happy Omega, happy life, right?”

Happy Omega, happy life? Was that really a thing? Manta’s never heard that before. Still, he found himself fighting back a tiny laugh.

Yoh beamed at him.

Shuffling into the Funbari Onsen’s grounds, Manta shivered as if thousands of eyes were on him. When Manta looked up at the hot spring tavern, he found nobody looking at him from the windows.

“Don’t mind them, they’re always curious about new comers.”

Manta tilted his head, his lips twitching. As the two reached from doors, they flung open and a man practically leaped out. It startled poor Manta so much that he dropped his suitcase, and ran towards the most familiar and safe thing he knew which just so happened to be his fiancé. He held onto Yoh’s arm, hiding his very small body behind the brunette.

“Yo.”

“Welcome back, Yoh-kun!”

Trembling, Manta peeked out from Yoh’s back. He stared at the man, sniffing deeply and became overwhelmed with the stench of a fully grown Alpha. It was to much that the only way to calm himself was to bury his nose into the Yoh’s jacket. His fingers clenching tightly at the emerald coat.

The man’s smell was beyond powerful. Manta hadn’t smelt anything like it! Normally the Alphas he had met and been around were already mated, so their scents wasn’t so powerful. It’s easier with other people around, as the smell of an unmated grown Alpha would become mixed up with other’s scents and could easily be overlooked.

This man was directly in front of him! The heavy stench of a spitting and crackling bonfire came from the man, mixed with oil and something musty. Smoke and spice. It made Manta’s poor eyes water. He cursed himself for not preparing for something like this happening, his knees buckled as a gross heat wave ran down his spine.

“Um, is your little friend alright? Did I do something wrong?”

Yoh sheepishly laughed, “No, no. Ryu, you’re pretty sweaty.”

“Oh. I’ve been training since this morning.”

“Ah, that explains it then,” Yoh nodded, pulling something out from his coat pocket, “Go have a shower, and then spray this on. I’ll explain after, okay?”

Ryu caught the spray bottle with his pinched eyes blinking. He glanced at the bottle, and then Manta.

“Alright then.”

Yoh waved as the man turned and wondered off, shaking the bottle as he went. The brunette sighed, and sheepishly ran a hand through his unkept hair.

“I’m sorry Manta, I should have thought ahead. I didn’t think Ryu would be back so soon.”

“Um…i-it’s alright…I, um…”

Manta jerked suddenly, feeling a gentle hand pet him on the head. Yoh turned to face him, running his fingers through Manta’s curls. Manta bites back a whine, screwing his eyes shut tightly, he inhaled sharply. He allowed himself to be submerged in the new but familiar scent of Yoh. Fresh rain, wet grass and a lovely bloomed rainforest. Manta hiccupped, beginning to relax into the scent.

“Before we left, my Grandfather warned me that you’ve never smelt a unmated Alpha before and probably wouldn’t be used to the scents of them. I’m sorry, I didn’t count for Ryu.”

“O-Oh, that’s why…” Manta mumbled quietly.

“Yeah. We went through the back pavement to get here, and why we sat at the back of train compartment, less people for you to be overwhelmed with.”

That was thoughtful of him…

“I’m s-sorry for coursing so much trouble…”

“You’re not coursing trouble, Manta,” Yoh said kindly, “Please don’t worry about that. Do you think you can go inside the Onsen?”

Manta looked back at the Funbari Onsen nervously. He sniffed deeply, scenting the air. He could still smell the man’s smell, but he wasn’t that scared anymore. Maybe it was Yoh’s own scent, it was calming him.

Bravely, he nodded once.

Yoh grinned, “That’s great. I bet you’ll like it in here.”

Just as Manta went to repick up his suitcase, Yoh already beat him to bunch and swooped it up with a ease. He hummed and climbed up the small steps to the platform of Funbari Onsen, he gestured for Manta to follow.

Manta stood still, staring after Yoh with wide eyes. His hands jerking in front of his chest. No. He should have grabbed the suitcase first. His Alpha shouldn’t have to carry things for him. He worriedly stumbled after Yoh, his body trembling as he climbed into the building. Despite the lingering scent of the other Alpha, Manta immediately picked up on the nice smell of fresh rainfall. A smell that certainly came from Yoh living in the house.

“Oh.”

Inside the Funbari Onsen wasn’t like what Manta had been expecting. It was clean but old. The wood was polished as much as it could be, and one of the windows to the side of him had pretty different shaped and coloured paper stuck to it. Slowly, he raised a hand to touch the cream wall.

“If you want to, we can get flowers to decorate the place?”

Manta blinked, “Why?”

“I dunno,” Yoh shrugged, “Because you like flowers?”

“Oh. That’s…nice.”

Trailing after Yoh, Manta kept looking around the inside of the Funbari Onsen. Every room they entered or passed, Manta found himself looking in awe. Taking in the pretty décor. It was warm and cosy, but it still made Manta uncomfortable with worry.

This place was huge! How was he going to keep up with cleaning? There was so much that would need to be cleaned and taken care off, it would take most of the day! He supposed he could get up extra early to tend to it, but then how was he supposed to cook if he was cleaning? And the laundry?

He gulped. It was going to be challenge…but if he wanted to be a good Omega, he’ll have to figure it out. The last thing Manta wanted, was for Yoh to be disappointed in him.

“The bathroom is through here, the main living room is in that door and that door down there is the kitchen-“

Manta blinked. He pulled his eyes away from a strange painting on the wall to peer back at Yoh. He shuffled his feet, listening to the brunette quietly and intensively, not wanting to accidently miss something important.

“Those doors belong to our guest rooms. The Onsen has many spare rooms. This room,” Yoh hummed softly, pressing a hand to the wooden door behind him, “Is your room. I hope you like it, it’s positioned against the only tree we have outside, so I figured you’d enjoy being able to see it most mornings.”

Eyes widening, Manta stepped nervously to the room, “I-I have a room?”

“Of course you do, why wouldn’t you?”

Jerking, Manta flushed. He lowered his head with a meek shrug, “My-My cousin s-said I would be given a cupboard or e-even a box if I’m lucky.”

Yoh didn’t reply to that, and when Manta glanced up at him, he found an disbelief expression on his face. His brown eyes where wide, and frozen in a strange twitch. Now that Manta was close, he was able to see the little flakes of amber in those brown pools, so pretty.

“Um, d-did I say something wrong?”

Blinking once, Yoh sighed softly, “No. No, you didn’t. You didn’t say anything wrong, I’m just…I didn’t realize how bad Omegas were treated.”

“Oh, we are?”

“Manta…”

“I’m sorry.”

Yoh hummed sweetly, and reached a slow – gentle hand up. He lightly touched Manta’s head, the Omega scrunching up with slight fear that immediately melted away as Yoh petted him on the head.

“You don’t have to apolgoize, Manta…” he smiled, “It’ll be alright, you don’t to be worried. I promise. Okay?”

“…Okay…”

Manta clenched at his coat, lightly tugging at it in nervous. He chewed his bottom lip, looked down at his feet. The feeling of being tended to was just so…nice but yet strange. They spent a few moments standing there like that, Yoh gently touched the top of Manta’s head – Manta fights back the preen that wanted to escape his lips.

“My room is at the top of the corridor, up there,” Yoh said pointing towards a door, “If you need anything, even if it’s the middle of the night, you can come wake me up.”

“I can?”

“Of course. I mean…I’m gonna be honest, I really enjoy sleeping…but I’ll be there if you need me.”

“T-Thank you…”

That was really nice of him. Yoh was really different to who he originally thought an Alpha was like. Manta blushed a little, and forcefully inched away from the brunette, trying to collect himself. He wasn’t used to such…kindness…

“I-um-er,” he stuttered, “I’m…I want…um, sleep. I’m tired, so-so I’m…”

Yoh simply laughed, waving his hand.

Sighing, Manta pushed his back against the closed door. He had practically leaped into the room to get away from the Alpha, his head flopping forward tiredly. How strange it was. His mind was scattered, and he was slightly dizzy.

After a few minutes of silent, Manta raised his head to look around the room – no, his room. It was supposed to be his bedroom…how weird. The room was bigger then Manta was suspecting, bigger then the room he had back at the Oyamada estate. It was plain, but that was alright. Manta liked that, and preferred it that way…mainly to the fact he just doesn’t know what he likes.

The room was cream, with a futon in the middle. The window was wide, and just as Yoh said, facing the front of the yard. He could see the pond, and the single tree. It was really pretty. Manta trailed straight up to the window, propping it open and leaning out it. The lovely breeze of crisp wind made Manta sigh.

Was this his life now? Was he supposed to bear the Asakura’s a heir here and raise the child here…oh, would the Asakura clan take the child away?

Manta shook the thought away, he didn’t want to debate that yet. It would hurt to much. Instead, he pulled of his coat, and settled his suitcase next to the futon. There was a desk in the room too. Either way, the room was nice.

The only problem with the room was the smell…or lack of smell it had. There was absolutely no scent in it at all, and Manta wondered if that was done on purpose?

Should…should…

“Um…c-could I scent the room?” he wondered quietly, a hand moving to hold his chin, “A-Am I allowed to do that?”

He wasn’t allowed to scent the Oyamada compound at all…

Inhaling the sharp scent of nothingness, Manta’s eyes watered. He had too, right? He just had too, he couldn’t leave smelling like this if he was too live in it. With that in mind, he climbed to his knees, preparing to scent his new living courters when the suddenly the room became colder then before which was strange as it was quite warm outside.

The hairs on his body stood up on end, the back of neck tickling and forcing his eyelashes to twitch. Manta sat up straight, raising his head to look around the room. The strong feeling of eyes on him was making him feel uncomfortable.

A shadow suddenly casted over him. Manta could see the outline of a person on the wall in front of him. A grown man. Shifting on his knees, he slowly turned his head to look at the person suddenly behind him.

“Um, hello-“

Honestly, Manta should had suspected this to happen. Should have seen it coming. The Asakura clan was one of the most defined Clans in the whole of Tokyo, maybe even the world. They were a Shaman Clan, same of Oyamada Clan.

So honestly…it was quite pitifully. Pathetic even. But Manta couldn’t help it, his eyes grow wide with horror. The fear of somebody else entering the room in the middle of him scenting. His skin twitched, and his whole body tensed up.

A shrilly scream escaped his lips.

Within the next second, the door ripped open. The two Alphas of Funbari Onsen tripped over themselves to get into the room, both crumbling to the floor as soon as they burst through the open. Arms and limbs twisting together, and struggling to separate.

Manta blinked at them slowly. What a strange sight to behold.

“Is everything alright, Manta?”

Yoh friendly, and lazily smiled – as if him becoming tangled up with his friend was a daily occurrence.

“Oh, Amidamaru?”

Amidamaru? Manta looked back at the spirit floating shamefully above him. The ghost’s face was directed away from the Omega with his eyes pinched closed and lips twisted crookedly.

“I apolgoize for scaring you, young master.”

Blinking again, Manta tilted his head back. Young master? Who? Him?

Yoh lazily laughed, “Oh, I get it. Ah, sorry Manta. I should have warned you. Amidamaru here is my guardian spirit.”

“…Oh…”

~#~# ~#~

“You know about Omegas, Amidamaru?”

The Ghost sheepishly nodded, “Sort off. There was Omegas around when I was alive, but I never met one.”

Manta nervously sat on his knees. The group of them had moved to the living room, and everyone was sitting around the table. Manta was on his knees, and hands stiffly crossed on his lap. He sat with his back straight, but head slightly tilted downward.

“I apologize for disturbing you when you’re in the middle of scenting your room, young master.”

Fidgeting, Manta tugged on the sleeve of his sweater, “Y-Young master? You don’t h-have to call me that.”

Amidamaru tilted his head, “But you are to marry master Yoh-san?”

“Amidamaru,” Yoh chuckled softly, “I told you before. You’re my friend, you don’t have to be so formal with me.”

“Yoh-san.”

Yoh sighed with a sweet smile.

Manta’s eyes shifted to the other Alpha sitting at the table. The fully grown man with a muscular body with long black hair in the style of a pompadour. Squinting his eyes, Manta noticed the man smelled more natural now.

Noticing Manta staring, the man smiled widely, “Nice to meet you, Manta-san!”

“O-Oh, um, n-nice to meet you too…um?”

“Ryu, you can call me Ryu.”

Yoh hummed, “You’re back earlier then we thought you would be, Ryu?”

Ryu snapped his head around to Yoh, giving him a bright grin and a large thumbs up, “That because of I have already earned both of my wins!”

“Really?” Yoh gasped, “That soon?”

Amidamaru floated closer to Ryu, “That is much impressive, master Ryu-san!”

“They weren’t that hard!” another voice interrupted Ryu, “It was a piece of cake!”

Ryu sighed deeply. Green mist began to crawl through the air, beginning to wrap around the large man. Manta’s eyes widened in fear, and shock, seeing the sickly steam becoming thicker. He quickly began to shift away from him.

“Tokageroh! Behaviour!”

A eerily laugh danced through the air. The mist began to form a man. Manta’s eyes widened further, the man had sickly green skin, and was floating above Ryu with strange tentacle-like thing fluttering behind him.

“Don’t me what to do!”

Yoh hummed, leaning forward to prompt his elbow on top of the table, “You two seem to have become good friends.”

“No we haven’t!”

Eyes sliding shut, Yoh chuckled.

Ryu slid out a odd orange object, holding it up for Yoh to see. The brunette peered at it in curiosity and gasped as he saw two green tringles on the flat screen. It was a long orange rectangle shape with black straps.

“You really did win the entry rounds. That’s amazing Ryu, well done.”

“Thank you, young Yoh!” Ryu puffed his chest in pride, “What about you? I haven’t been around a month, so I don’t know how you’ve faired through your rounds! Surely you have passed through too!”

Yoh sheepishly laughed, “Um, well not exactly. I mean, I’ve won one round, but I also failed another.”

“You lost a fight?”

“Yep.”

Tokageroh grumbled, “How did that happen? Aren’t you supposed to be a powerful Shaman.”

Yoh hummed, turning his head away from the spirit. He reached up to tug on a loose hair, playing with it slowly while his amber eyes flickered, staring almost blankly out the window.

“I lost my second round to a Shaman named Faust. He…he is a very powerful Shaman. In hindsight, it was extremely low that I would have beaten him.”

“Yoh-san…” Amidamaru sniffled, “If only I was stronger.”

Yoh smiled, “Maybe. I think Faust would have still won, I am too invested in my emotions. He used that against me.”

Manta blinked nervously, his fingers tightening around the sleeves of his sweater. He could see that despite Yoh was smiling, he was still very hurt about the fight. His body moved without his brain thinking, he reached a lightly patted Yoh on the shoulder – was that supposed to comfort him? What was he doing?

Still, Yoh looked at him in surprise.

“I-I think…um, it’s all part of the experience, I mean…my Grandmother u-used to say…what doesn’t kill you, makes you stronger…and since you’ve survived the fight with um, Faust-san, it’s made you stronger…”

“W-Was I wrong?”

Yoh stared at Manta, face blank for a good few long minutes. Then, in the next long minute, his face changed. He beamed at Manta, reaching up to lightly pat his hand on top of Manta – this made the Omega realize he still had his hand on Yoh’s shoulder and ripped it back in embarrassment.

“Thanks Manta,” Yoh said brightly, “You’re right, fighting against Faust was definitely a experience. It has definitely made me stronger, I can feel in my veins, my Furyoku has grown much stronger. I’m ready for the next fight, whenever that will be.”

Manta bites his bottom lip, “You get another chance?”

“Yeah,” Yoh began, lifting up the same orange idea that Ryu had, “This is an Oracle Bell. It keeps record of the Shaman Fights, and the rounds we would have to go through. Um, here.”

Jumping, Manta looked down at the rectangle. Glancing up at Yoh, who only smiled encouragingly, Manta wrapped his fingers around it. It was heavy, and cool. As he looked, the screen lit up, show three grey boxes. The first box had a green triangle in it, while the next one had a red square. The last box was empty.

“You have three chances?”

Yoh nodded, “Yep. We need to win two fights to make it into the tournament.”

“When will you be told about the last fight?”

Suddenly, the Oracle Bell chimed. Manta jumped, his hands jerking as he dropped the Bell in surprise.

“I-I’m sorry!”

Yoh laughed, reaching for the Oracle Bell, “Don’t worry. It’s not broken. We have to wear them during the fights, if a small drop like that damaged it, there would be no way it would survive one of those fights.

“T-They’re that brutal?” Manta wondered.

“Yeah.”

Pulling the Oracle Bell up, Yoh straightened it. His eyes widened, and his jaw suddenly became stiff. It was such a odd expression, Manta had never seen him looking so serious all of a sudden.

“Is something the matter, Master Yoh-san?” Amidamaru questioned, hovering behind the Alpha.

“Oh, we’ve just been informed of our next opponent.”

“Who?”

“…Tao Ren.”

Manta immediately stiffened at the table. Tao? As in the Tao Clan? Manta clenched his teeth together at the thought of the Shaman Family. Thinking about the family made his stomach clench with fear.

“Manta?” Yoh asked softly, “Are you alright?”

Jumping, Manta forcefully smiled, “Y-Yes. I’m alright…I mean…um…”

“You know the Tao family?”

“Um…yeah…” Manta nodded, “Sort off. I mean, my father tried-tried too, you know…”

Yoh’s eyes darkened, and he sat back. His eyes slid half-lidded, “Ah, I see. Don’t worry, nothing will happen to you.”

“T-Thank you…”

Ryu frowned, “I do not understand. Did something happen?”

“Um,” Manta fidgeted.

Yoh grinned, “Don’t worry about it Ryu.”

“Hmm, if you’re sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment! i truely love comments!


End file.
